


Warrior Cadet

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another ficlet written for the current beastwars_100 prompt.</p><p>Prompt: Before Earth</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warrior Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet written for the current beastwars_100 prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Before Earth

0000  
  
Before the action on Earth, even before having left Cybertron he had been a member of the Maximal Command Security Force.

It wasn't that he didn't miss their home planet, but it had made for rather dull duty cycles.

Not that he didn't mind protecting the peace, but Optimus Primal had offered something that he felt would much more interesting than protecting the peace of Cybertron and its people.

At least on this planet, he could fight against the Predacons and hone his skills, hoping that someday he could rejoin the Security Force.

Fighting was something he was good at.


End file.
